ddddddd
by xxhailiexx
Summary: dddddd


ya'll be rattlin those cattlehorns like yer bootleg ya'll don't fall out the winderrr wunto have a hoedown git r done swing yer partner round and round

1. I love to read; I've read 800 page books in 1 day, and I can read more than 1 book a day.

2. I hate rollercoasters..they make me sick and I don't like being afraid.

3. Scary movies are horrible, I refuse to watch them.

4. I'm not an open person, I like to keep things to myself.

5. I will make you laugh.

6. I am very sarcastic. I also have a kid sense of humor.

7. I get angry when I accidently click the wrong numbers on the remote.

8. People who think they are awesome even though they aren't bug me.

9. Cats and almost every other animal are my favorite.

10. I hate reptiles and amphibians and bugs.

11. And spiders .I'm horribly afraid of spiders. Doesn't matter the size, I will still scream.

12. I love peanut butter and will eat it right out of the jar with a spoon.

13. However, I don't like peanut butter cookies or anything else like that.

14. I'd almost rather starve myself than work out I am lazy.

15. I danced for 10 years, played volleyball for 2 years, and did cheerleading for 2 years.

16. I am very unenthusiastic.

17. I love meeting famous people.

18. Honestly, I don't think I'm that pretty.

19. Jealousy has become a major issue for me.

20. Trust is something I don't have in a lot of people.

21. Guys confuse me.

22. I've actually prayed to God for him to give me the ability to read minds. Didn't work.

23. I am paranoid and I won't walk on the side near the street if we're walking together because if someone drives by and shoots at us, I won't be hit first. Yes, I think like that.

24. My room is messy.

25. Chick flicks are my favorite kind of movie.

26. I love to cry during sad movies .please pass the tissues.

27. I can be kind of shy when I first meet someone.

28. Whatever I really want, I can normally get.

29. Except guys. They never work out.

30. When I start to get close to someone, I start to feel like I'm not good enough.

31. I've never touched a worm.

32. I dream big.

33. I think too much, and have spent many hours at night lying awake just thinking.

34. When I get stressed or nervous or am in a fight with someone, I shake uncontrollably.

35. I hate people that don't apply themselves in life.

36. If you spell something wrong, I will correct you.

37. I hate being ignored or not responded too.

38. I absolutely hate repeating myself it actually makes my heart cringe when someone says "what?" and I have to repeat what I just said.

39. I have OCD, so every little noise I hear I will obsess over. For example: loud breathing, loud chewing, loud swallowing, calculator buttons being pushed, pencils making that obnoxious sound when they hit the desk while writing, typing, texting, etc. It alllll bugs me to no end.

40. When I like a guy, I don't like any other guys. I'm a "one-guy" kind of girl.

41. I've never smoked and don't plan on it.

42. I don't like sleeping at night, I prefer sleeping in the daytime. I can easily stay up till 6am, but will have the hardest time waking up at 10am. I easily sleep into 3pm.

43. I've never scrubbed for school.

44. I've never gone to school without taking a shower.

45. People that like to go out every night and can't stay home for one second piss me off.

46. Obviously, I'm a homebody.

47. I hate cheese and seafood.

48. I am probably the pickiest eater you will ever meet. Seriously.

49. Chinese food is delicious, however.

50. Fun Dip is my candy of choice.

51. I've seen She's the Man and A Cinderella Story over 15 times each and can easily quote them.

52. I'm sensitive but won't show it.

53. I've always wanted to wear my boyfriend's clothes, like a hoodie or shirt with his name on it.

54. When I love something I love it and am very passionate about it.

55. Yes, I still watch the Disney Channel and I am not ashamed.

56. I hate wet/cold/windy weather. It irritates me and messes up my hair.

57. Complaining is something that I do often, and I don't care if you don't want to hear it.

58. If someone were to break into our house, my room is the closest to the door...giving me no chance of escape.

59. I hate fish I am actually afraid of them. If one ever touched me, I would probably cry. No I take that back, I would not probably cry, I would definitelyyy cry.

60. I kiss other people's pets.

61. I want to leave Michigan when I'm older and move somewhere warm.

62. I'm a 30 year old in a teenagers body I feel like I've matured faster in the mental state than others.

63. I want to get married young and have four children.

64. I have already picked out their names

65. I love celebrity gossip.

66. Michael Jackson is amazing, even if he did touch little boys.

67. I have high standards for guys and if one of them is not met, then I have a hard time letting it go.

68. No one will ever really understand me.

69. I don't forget anything.

70. I am not afraid of death I am afraid of dying.

71. Semi trucks are one of my greatest fears therefore, I do not drive on the highway.

72. I am very old fashioned when it comes to romance.

73. I love books and movies about love.

74. When I fall for someone, I fall hard.

75. No one can ever get sick of Cheez-Its.

76. I like making fun of people.

77. If you talk about me behind my back I honestly don't care. I'm probably talking about you behind yours, so we're even.

78. I don't tan easily.

79. London is my dream city. Everyone there is pale.

80. I have no interest in going to Hawaii.

81. I still listen to the Spice Girls and I love the Jonas Brothers.

82. I only wear skinny jeans.

83. When guys call me 'babe', I love it.

84. I love playing video games and board games. So if you ever are trying to find something for us to do, pick one of those two and I'm good.

85. My nationalities include Italian, Scottish, English, German, Norwegian, Danish, French- Canadian, Ukrainian, and Polish. I am a mutt.

86. One of my greatest fears is falling/tripping in front of people.

87. I drop and lose everything, which irritates me.

88. Don't eat my Cool Ranch Doritos there are consequences.

89. I am never completely happy; I always have to think about something negative.

90. When it comes to cheesy, romantic gifts you can't go wrong with me.

91. I listen to everyone's problems and give them advice, but they never take it.

92. I am always right.

93. Once I start talking, I can talk about anything.

94. I embarrass myself frequently.

95. Don't tell me to "chill." because I will honestly punch you in the face.

96. Concerts are amazing.

97. I think that a guy that will show his sensitive side to me is amazing.

98. I am a 'good girl'.

99. I am not a 'touchy-feely' person.

100. My name is Courtney Dawn Lindsay and I have three first names. And a twin.

"WHO WANTS A FRESH GLASS OF LEMONADE?"

"NOT ME. I WANT A FRESH GLASS OF BETTER DAUGHTER." 


End file.
